Different Light
by RikkuBlack
Summary: Kagome is being Hunted and Inuyasha can't sense the danger, what will happen, can Inuyasha save Kagome, or will she have to save herself, rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I did…

The Shadows of the forest passed through the village, golden colored eyes passed glance to a little hut the sent of Kagome reached his delicate nose. The smell of lavender and peaches made the smell all that better. His white ears moved forward and a growl can forward from deep within his throat. Then a sound can from below him "Inuyasha was are you doing out at this time of night?" her voice was soft and calm, the sound was like the flower petals dancing in the wind, then he snapped back into reality "you wretch what are you doing out at this time, any demon could tare you limb from limb in a minute.

"Oh Inuyasha, I knew you were out here, and don't call me a wretch you know my name use it!" Her voice was steadily rising, his ears moved back as he listened for danger, still keeping his eye on Kagome, jumping down from the tree he was in. Landing in front of Kagome he smirked. "Ya well you shouldn't be out here anyway bitch" he knew right when the words left his mouth that it was wrong but that was the way he was. A baka that didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut, by the look on her face he knew that he would get it, or he would never hear the end of it.

"INUYASHA YOU BAKA DON'T CALL ME THAT!" her voice rang through the trees, some birds left their nests and hit the sky's. Inuyasha's hands flew to his sensitive ears, "You bitch that hurts!" her eyes narrowed, he just never learned. "Fine…" she turned around and headed back to the village but stopped a short distance away, "oh and Inuyasha.." she looked over her shoulder. "What you wretch," the anger within her chest had reached its limit, "SIT!" she yelled the beads around his neck started to glow then he went face first into the dirt, making a crater form…

Kagome smirked and looked back to the village. Inuyasha got up from the crater he had made and shook his head, then watched Kagome head for the village, that could mean one out of two things, she was going to sleep…Or she was going home back to her own time. His golden eyes glared at her walk away and he frowned... Then he stalked after her.

_**At the village**_

Kagome walked into the dark hut and walked to a corner of the room, sitting down she had started to cry on her way back from the forest, she knew the Inuyasha didn't care for her as she cared for him but what was the point he liked Kikyo still, and that wasn't going to change.. "I can't stand it any longer; he treats me like I'm just a stupid girl that needs protection from everything..."

Lowering her head into her arms which rested on her knees she cried herself to sleep, not knowing that a pair of golden eyes had been watching her from the door way… _'So she thinks that she is useless, well how wrong she is…' _stalking over to a far corner from her he sat down and closed his golden eyes, taking in her sent, it was killing him to just sit there, he wanted to take her now….

Deep within the forest lurked a different enemy, and Inuyasha didn't even sense it, that could work as an advantage to him, but if this plan was going to work, he would have to get the miko and her power…. Then he would have the power to not only beat Inuyasha but kill Naraku as well, take the Jewel, and rule over the demon world.. That was a good plan, but what was the miko's power, was it strong? His dark eyes watched the village for a while then he turned and stalked off towards his home, within a dark castle…To plan his attack, if Inuyasha could get the miko mad enough to run home then he would have the chance to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha Though I wish I did

A/N: Ok that last chapter was my first story and stuff so ya….This chapter should be better…Enjoy

Summary: Kagome is being hunted and Inuyasha can't sense the danger, what will happen, can Inuyasha save Kagome, or will she have to save herself, rated M for later chapters

Chapter 1

Lowering her head into her arms which rested on her knees she cried herself to sleep, not knowing that a pair of golden eyes had been watching her from the door way… _'So she thinks that she is useless, well how wrong she is…' _stalking over to a far corner from her he sat down and closed his golden eyes, taking in her sent, it was killing him to just sit there, he wanted to take her now….

Deep within the forest lurked a different enemy, and Inuyasha didn't even sense it, that could work as an advantage to him, but if this plan was going to work, he would have to get the miko and her power…. Then he would have the power to not only beat Inuyasha but kill Naraku as well, take the Jewel, and rule over the demon world.. That was a good plan, but what was the miko's power, was it strong? His dark eyes watched the village for a while then he turned and stalked off towards his home, within a dark castle…To plan his attack, if Inuyasha could get the miko mad enough to run home then he would have the chance to kill her.

Chapter 2

The sun had risen and Inuyasha was no were to be seen Kagome couldn't find him anywhere, _'where could he be?' _her brown eyes lowered to the ground and she picked up her yellow bag, it would be for the best for her to leave… So Inuyasha could go to hell with Kikyo, that's what he wanted… wasn't it…. Sango looked at Kagome a puzzled look on her face, "Kagome are you ok?" she asked walking next to her, Kagome looked at her friend and put a fake smile on, "Ya, I'm fine…" she looked back to the ground.

"I just need some time to think, so I'm going to go home for a while…" She started to the forest when Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. "Kagome I don't want you to go…" he whined, she looked at him and smiled, "I have to…I'm out of candy…" she lied. She knew that she had lots of candy at the bottom of her bag for him but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "…oh, well when you put it that way…" He smiled and jumped off her shoulder, hurry back soon ok!" she waved and started into the forest, she reached the well and there sitting in the tree above her was Inuyasha.

He growled upon seeing her. He knew that she would be coming here sooner or later in the day…Jumping down and landing in front of her he smirked. "What are you doing her Kagome?" he asked with a evil look on his face, though she realized that his eyes weren't that beautiful golden color she had come to love, they were a blood red color, and purple marks were on his cheeks, "I-Inuyasha?" she slowly backed away from him, but he was faster then herself and she knew that he could get her within ten seconds, and he could kill her even faster…Inuyasha could see the fear within her eyes, which made him want her even more. "Are you afraid of me Kagome?" his voice was steady and calm, but she knew that if she irritated him she was not going to live to see though to the next day…

Inuyasha nose could smell her fear and he knew that she was terrified but he wanted to hear it come from her lips. Then he would take her…Kagome looked the demon in his eyes, tears were flowing down her cheeks, falling to her knees she buried her face in her hands, this was it, she would never see his golden eyes again. Inuyasha watched her fall to her knees, "say it Kagome," he hissed as he knelt down beside her, but he didn't want to hear she was scared he wanted to hear that she loved him, but how would he get it out of her… Without being a youkai but what would it change? Kagome would hate him...

"Inuyasha, stop..." she was shaking all over, Inuyasha looked at her, and realized something…She wasn't going to say she was scared. His mind was fighting for control of his body again. Kagome looked up at the Youkai sure she would see the blood color eyes looking at her, but she saw Inuyasha, but his back was turned to her and he was looking to the ground, his ears moving back listening to her… "I'm sorry Kagome…"

His head was hung in shame, for a moment she thought he was afraid of himself, of what he had become…Kagome watched him closely then stood up. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder... "Its ok Inuyasha, you didn't hurt me..." the shaking had stopped and all the tears that she had shed were gone, "that's not the point Kagome…The point is I did it…" he pushed her hand away and leaped in to a tree.

Kagome looked up at him sadness in her eyes… "Come done here Inuyasha, Now..." her voice was hard, a sound he had never heard, and it wasn't that she was angry it was stern. Like his fathers use to be all the time... "Make me wretch…" he said softly, Kagome's eyes narrowed and she smirked, and "fine…" he knew what was coming up next… "Ok fine, I'm coming just don't say that word…" she smiled as he landed in front of her. "Thank you…" she placed her hand on his shoulder again, and looked right into his eyes, _'Oh I love his golden eyes…'_ "What are you looking at!" she snapped out of the dazes she was in and she blushed

"Nothing…"

"Then why were you looking at me funny?"

"Its nothing…I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"I'll tell you later..."

"feh..." She smiled slightly, then looked to the ground, blushing…Inuyasha smirked, _'she looks so cute when she's blushing…' _his eyes widened for a minute_ 'NO I can't think that, not now. Not in mating season…' _he shook his head making his long hair fly "Inuyasha are you ok?" he looked at her again then to the forest floor, "its nothing…" Kagome looked at him and smiled slowly "ok……"

She took her index finger and pushed his chin up. So he would look at her... Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer he put his hands around her and brought his lips to hers. Kagome's eyes widened but then shut, her arms went around his neck…His tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance... Which she gave him without thought... his tongue explored her mouth tasting her…soon they were out of breathe and they parted, Inuyasha looked Kagome over she was slightly flushed…Inuyasha turned around embarrassed for what had just happened, "Inuyasha……" he could hear her voice had the sound of surprise and shock, she put her hand on his shoulder.. He turned around and looked her in the eye… "Inuyasha…do you love me?"

A/N: Ok that was the second chapters…hope you like it, please Review! Lol enjoy the next chapter should be out soon… Oh and thanks to the Reviewers

YoukaiYuuwakusha: Thanks hope you like the next chapter

Peppermint Shivers: Thanks…He's not in this chapter but he will be the main idea for the next one, and that's all I'm going to revel at this time lol


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did but that will never happen, but I can dream can't I

Summery: Kagome is being hunted and Inuyasha can't sense the danger, what will happen, can Inuyasha save Kagome, or will she have to save herself, rated M for later chapters

* * *

Chapter 2

She took her index finger and pushed his chin up. So he would look at her... Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer he put his hands around her and brought his lips to hers. Kagome's eyes widened but then shut, her arms went around his neck…His tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance... Which she gave him without thought... his tongue explored her mouth tasting her…soon they were out of breathe and they parted, Inuyasha looked Kagome over she was slightly flushed…Inuyasha turned around embarrassed for what had just happened, "Inuyasha……" he could hear her voice had the sound of surprise and shock, she put her hand on his shoulder.. He turned around and looked her in the eye… "Inuyasha…do you love me?"

* * *

Chapter 3

Inuyasha looked stunned, and Kagome could see it, "Kagome I..." Kagome's eyes started to prickle with tears. Did Inuyasha love her… or was that just a kiss to make her stay. Her tears started to fall down her cheeks, her gaze fell to the ground, a warm touch brushed her tears away "stop crying you wretch" Kagome looked at him, her eyes narrowed, "Inuyasha…" he knew that voice…he would for sure get a mouth full of dirt. "What…" she smirked "SIT!" she quickly backed up as the beads started to glow, and down he went.

Kagome knelt down beside him and smiled "OW!" he wined in a baby like fashion; Kagome lowered her hand to his ear and started to rub it. A low deep growl came from the back of his throat, after a little he rose from the ground and smirked... "Why did you say the work?" Kagome put her hands on his shoulders, "because you called me a wretch"

Not known to Kagome her actions were being watched Aku was standing within the shadows, an evil grin on his face, _'so the miko loves the _hanyou_ that could be used to my advantage…' _he watched closely as the miko sat the demon.. He stepped back slowly stepping on a branch, a snap was heard though out the forest. Aku cursed to himself and backed further away, though his gaze stayed on the miko.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha's hands found their way to her hips, but as the snap was heard Inuyasha snapped around, shielding Kagome. Kagome looked around she could since a piece of the jewel. The last shard... "Inuyasha, a piece of the jewel!" she said in a hushed tone. Inuyasha looked at her and smirked "the last piece…Go hide, or go back to the village!" Kagome nodded her head and started to run back through the forest. Inuyasha watched her run, smiling to himself, though he wasn't watching her get there safely entirely he was also watching her ass as she ran, soon he snapped back to reality and turned to the sound waiting to fight. Kagome turned "INUYASHA ITS IN ITS NECK!" Inuyasha smirked and released the Tetsaigu, as Aku stepped out of the Shadows.

Aku Grinned from the shadows as his reflection, one of his many powers stepped out to fight the hanyou while he went for the miko, Kagome had reached the village, but couldn't find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or Kaede.…sighing she grabbed her arrows and wondered were her friends could be, they were most likely out, because when she left they took time off to visit people.. When she reached the forest she could hear the fight begin, "Inu…"

The demon followed the priestess till she started back, pulling his arm back a ball of white acid flame formed in his clawed hand, a smirk on his face Kagome stopped and stared at him her eyes wide with fear. Aku smirked and threw the ball. It hurled toward her.

Inuyasha dodged a ball of acid that headed towards him, just with a narrow escape. Throwing the tetsiga toward the ground "WIND SCARE" he yelled loudly and destroyed the allusion, right after he heard Kagome's scream. His golden eyes narrowed "Kagome!" and off he went, with his demonic speed. He got there, and saw the ball of acid fire heading right towards Kagome's heart… "KAGOME! MOVE!" Kagome looked to Inuyasha and shot her arrow towards the blast…There was a big explosion and dust filled the air…

* * *

A/N: Ya I know I cut it off again, I'm so sorry…. anyway I hope you enjoyed it at the next one should be out really soon…though it depends whether I get homework .;

Thanks to

YoukaiYuuwakusha for being my beta,

* * *

And a special thanks to all my Reviewers… I am hoping to make more reviews for the next chapter I hope….

YoukaiYuuwakusha: Ya Ya I know you know were I live -.-; but I'm glad you liked it :D


End file.
